The present disclosure relates generally to a combination table-miter saw. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a combination table-miter saw incorporating a safety system.
A combination table-miter saw may be used in one mode of operation as a table saw and in a second mode of operation as a miter saw. Typically, a user must adjust or configure the combination table-miter saw into a table saw position or mode in order to use it as a table saw. Likewise, a user must adjust or configure the combination table-miter saw into a miter saw position or mode in order to use it as a miter saw.
It may be desirable for a combination table-miter saw that provides for increased safety when operating the combination table-miter saw in either the table saw mode or the miter saw mode. Specifically, one may desire a safety system or device that can be used with a combination table-miter saw to enable the combination table-miter saw to be used only as a table saw when in the table saw mode and only as a miter saw when in the miter saw mode.
It would be desirable to provide a combination table-miter saw and/or a safety system or device that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.